9 10 shes back again
by Toshiro Kruger hitsugaya
Summary: this is me having fun with my oc and toshiro...names mentioned in this will show up in future stories...and sins grandma hitsugaya dose not have a name i gave her my own hope thats ok


9 10 SHES BACK AGAIN

(toshiro walks out of his room after just waking up yawns and rubs his eye then sees a girl on a laptop writing a fan fic called 1 2 Fiona's coming for you)

Fiona: hay shiro baby just finished my fan fic wanna read

Toshiro: you put yourself in it

Fiona: yep…makes it scary

Toshiro: WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO

Fiona: it's a fan fic…your bi so I thought I'd make you bi in here as well

Toshiro: why is my grandma a bitch and not accepting of me…she loves me being bi

Fiona: every story needs a bitch

Toshiro: that's what you're for

Fiona: awwww thank you

Toshiro: so you're finished

Fiona: yep that means more shiro time

Toshiro: *blushes and kisses Fiona* I love you

Fiona: shut up bitch I know….sex now

Toshiro: nop you ruined it

Fiona: shit…how about now

Toshiro: no im not in the mood I just got up

Fiona:….you'd do it with kusaka wouldn't you

Toshiro: what…SHUT UP HE WAS A GOOD MAN AND YOU HADE CENTRAL 46 KILL HIM

Fiona: he was gonna kill you as if I'd allow that

Toshiro: I loved him

Fiona: he didn't love you…but I do

Toshiro: I hate you

Fiona: love you too babe…um shiro…am I attractive

Toshiro: yes you are why do ask

Fiona: out of all the girls in bleach…I mean here…why do you love me…im evil

Toshiro: no you're not I know it's only an act…I won't tell

Fiona: stupid kid

Toshiro: *looks sad* you…you don't mean that do you

Fiona: isn't it ok for me to call you kid…you know I joke around like that

Toshiro: well ok but don't say it in front of the others

Fiona: only king

Toshiro: witch king

Fiona: king king you know of hell…Crowley…Fergus

Toshiro: red eyes demon

Fiona: yeah him

Toshiro: umm ok I guess you can say it in front of him

Fiona:…he loves you too you know

Toshiro: I know…but he's a transvestite…and king of hell…I'll never feel comfortable around him

Fiona: transvestites are awesome *sings sweet transvestite*

Toshiro: *applause* your voice is amazing

Fiona: oi…shut up

Toshiro: any way the king is an ass hole

Fiona: you and him have the same troubled past…he just went into a dark evil way…you save people he kills them…except he knows his mum...sold him to a pig farm when he was 3 days old…evil bitch

Toshiro: I thought she was a witch

Fiona: she is…a witch that lives in the kings seal he torchers her

Toshiro: I feel bad…no mother should sell their child and no child should torcher his mother

Fiona: she's a witch…he's a demon…naaa it's all good

Toshiro: oh my god…oh crap im late

Fiona: going to see tony

Toshiro: who is tony?

Fiona: your grandma

Toshiro: no im seeing her tomorrow

Fiona: shizuka

Toshiro: what who's that

Fiona: woops wrong dimension…that's right she only exists in one dimension…never mind who are you late to see

Toshiro: Karin *runs out*

Fiona: Karin…KARIN THAT BITCH *eyes go lime green* there is already a world where there together and i don't want another one

*5 hours later*

Toshiro: *walks in bleeding and with tears in his eye* Karin told me to go to hell and then said she didn't want to be friends any more…then she attacked me as soon as I grabbed her hand

Fiona: that bitch

Toshiro: *looks mad at Fiona* she also said that call I gave her was inappropriate and sounded like I wanted to rape her

Fiona: ohhhhhhhhhh fuck

Toshiro: now Fiona what did you do today…BESIDE MAKING ME LOSE A FRIEND

Fiona: she was a threat…I called her so you can spend more time with me…and no other woman

Toshiro: SHE WAS A FRIEND NOT A THREAT

Fiona: oh you love her

Toshiro: I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU

Fiona: no you don't I've been in every dimension and no of you love me your either with a man or a women…or a girl that only exists in one world…fuck you Jane fuck you shizuka and fuck you sakura

Toshiro: well those are other me's not the me here…and im lucky because I have you all to my self

Fiona: WELL….you have to shear me with Crowley and retsu…yes im banging her too

Toshiro: fine but I get you more

Fiona: yes…I'll tell Karin I called her in your voice and it'll all be back to normal…that's a lie nothing is normal here its god damn anime

Toshiro: what no it isn't this is real

Fiona:…..yeah yeah yeah yes yes yes it is I was just demon talking to my self…sex now

Toshiro: im still mad at you

Fiona:….sooooooo yes

Toshiro: *blushes* yes

Fiona: HELL YEAH BITCHES…if your all expecting king to show up he's not…he said no to this so screw him ok

Toshiro: hurry up before I change my mind

Fiona: oh keep your pants on…actually no take them off now…oh shit…no perverts go away…ITS THE END IDIOTS GO AWAY NOW

THE END


End file.
